Better Left Alone
by Lady Kei
Summary: I didn't wish for this or anything really, so why am I getting pulled deeper? If I wanted to die there were many other methods, being in the movie 'version' of Titanic was not what I expected. Try it, summaries kill me. Prologue is just a short formality.
1. Prologue

Better Left Alone

Prologue:

People always say: "Be careful what you wish for." Honestly, I should have listened. It's no wonder I've ended up the way I am today. You may be wondering just what I'm talking about, so I'll explain to you my situation. For that, we'll have to go all the way, back to the beginning to a perfect day that I took for granted. Sometimes I wonder 'what if I only...' but again, that is what got me in this mess so let's not get into that. On that perfect day I was out wondering why...

Sophia Ann Wess


	2. Part 1

Better Left Alone

Part 1:

I think too damn much... This thought remained prominent in my mind even as I stormed down the sidewalk into the park. I needed a place to vent and the park was as good a place as any. I would normally be absorbed in a book, my own writing or even in a movie. Today though, none of that was working, or rather, possible. Today was my sister's wedding and I was expected to be her maid of honor. This only served to remind me of how the future was looming so closely and that I had nothing to face it with. I needed fresh air, sunlight, real and true escape. I sighed as it was just past four and the ceremony would start at five. I keep feeling like I'm living in a cage of solitude with no reason, goal or purpose.

I can picture my future clearly, a lonely spinster working until her dying day, never having acquired anything, never d, never having accomplished anything. Some days I want to scream, I want something, but I am not even sure what that something is. I never scream though, never even wince. That would be a sure sign of weakness, and not to say that I am made of steel, but I was not brought up to show weakness or dramatics. My father, at least when he was around, never allowed that. That's exactly why I felt like an idiot as I nearly sprinted to the greenery dotted with patches of wildflowers and trees. That and the fact that I was currently wearing a full length evening dress in a deep violet with a pale blue sash that sat at my natural waist and matching opera gloves, all done up; hair, make-up and jewelry like I was ready to go to some high class party. There was no way I didn't look crazy. Realizing this I adjusted my pace until I was slowly strolling to a patch of trees close enough to enjoy the pond at the far left of the park.

Overall, I liked the dress with its plunging neck-line, short sleeves and embroidered beads to match, it made me feel very feminine. I pondered why my sister had to have very opulent, well, everything. The wedding gown she chose was the stuff of dreams and had cost her very soon to be husband a small fortune. Her lesser bridesmaids (and yes I would call them that, she is my sister after all) didn't have clothing as detailed and mine. They were dressed in similar clothes, except they were sleeveless with higher neck lines and in pale lavender. The sashes they wore were light rose as were their gloves which were only elbow-length. The pond was occupied with ducks and an old couple sat on a bench not far away feeding them. I made sure to keep far enough away from the elderly duo so as not to disturb them. Leaning only slightly on a tree, as to avoid the bark snagging my clothes, I continued in my thoughts.

She's only a year older than me, one year exactly, but she seems to be so far ahead of me. My sister had always known what she wanted in life and she managed to go out and grab it. The girl was twenty one and not only had she already found the love of her life, the filthy stinking rich love of her life, she was marrying him in under an hour. Brandon's mother, Mrs. Creshaw, is so smitten with my sister that she is paying fully for their new house together and also for my sister to study at the university of her choice. Brandon is my sister's fiancé. Everyone is so in love with the young couple that they had completely forgotten me and I'd have been left totally in the dark had it not been for my sister herself. Brandon's mother was going to have her favorite niece be the maid of honor, but my sister was adamant the position be mine. What my sister didn't know was that her mother in law loathed the idea. The way she acted like I was just setting to ruin the whole affair was proof enough, but I spared my sister the knowledge. This was supposed to be her big day, not my time to vent injustices. The only reason I was able to slip away at all was due to the fact that Mrs. Chreshaw, viewing me as incompetent, pushed me away and took over most of my duties as my sister's honored attendant.

Looking over at the pond glittering in remaining sunlight I realized I had to get back to the cathedral and quickly. I must have been here for a good half hour and dusk was upon us. Picking up the edges of my skirt I literally sprinted away in hopes I wouldn't live up to Mrs. Creshaw's expectations. I was only three blocks away, so I was running up the steps to the double doors in no time. When I reached the top, I stopped heaving for breath, and before I could move to it, one of the doors flew open, an outraged Mrs. Creshaw appearing before me.

"Sophia! Where have you been?!" Her loud, high-pitched voice screeched in her reproach.

Pretending to breathe normally, and failing, I replied, "I was just headed to check on my sister."

Her dark blue eyes narrowed at me, "Well, hurry it up, you useless girl!" She hurried around to make sure my long waves of black hair were all still in place. She frowned at the fact that much of my side bang slipped loose and was falling into my eyes. "You look a mess! If Margaret weren't so keen on your presence I would have demanded you not even be invited. The ceremony is about to begin; get your flowers and line up." As quickly as she turned on me she turned from me. "What an embarrassment..." The older woman continued to mumble as she headed back into the cathedral. One of the staff was able to get the door for her this time as she moved smoothly away from me, with all the dignity you could expect from a rich snob like her. The door closed behind her silently.

Sighing, I picked up the edge of my skirt to go up the last two steps to finally make it to the door. The young man posted there smiled at me and nodded, "Good evening Miss." I smiled back for a moment and could have sworn that I'd seen this happen before. The door was then opened and as I took my first step in I was momentarily blinded. Blinking my eyes several times, I tried to look around. As the images became clear I was surprised to find myself standing on a boat deck, the night sky above me twinkling with a thousand stars.

"I... I'm on a... What the hell is going on?" I asked no one as I walked to the rail and gazed down at the ocean rushing far below.

"Oh my goodness..."

I heard a voice exclaim so I looked up in the general direction of the offender. Not too far away from me stood a group of people dressed in very fine clothing, whispers of "lady" and "such language" could be made out, and I assumed it must have been my shocked question they were talking about.

I turned away from them and my eyes widened. They'd been wearing clothes that looked suspiciously like... _They_ looked suspiciously like... I walked a few feet further away from the small group and sat on a bench. "Like the people in the movie Titanic..." I took a few deep breaths even as I looked around and there was no denying it. The people I had overheard weren't just any people on the ship. One of them, I was sure, was Ruth, Rose's mother. That could only mean, unless I was dreaming, I had somehow ended up not only over ninety years in the past, but in an alternate universe of the past. That was so because honestly, there was no way the actor's in the film were actually from Titanic. That wouldn't make any sense. Not to mention the fact that the love story was fabricated.

I looked down at myself then stood up suddenly. I was wearing the same clothes, except they were slightly altered to better fit the time period. "Oh, come on Sophia, you must be out of you mind! There is no possible way, not one!" I'd begun pacing, hands to my cheeks. But I'd just seen what was behind me, the French doors lead into a beautiful lit room, where many fine ladies and gentlemen stood and gossiped.

A voice came directly behind me, "Excuse me miss."

I stopped abruptly and turned around, one hand still to my face, eyes still wide, going wider as I looked at who had spoken.

The hated villain of the movie himself, Cal, was staring back at me with a polite half-smile on his face. "Forgive my boldness, but I do not believe we've met. My name is Ca-"

I hadn't realized I interrupted him when my gasp of "Oh God..." escaped me and I started to hyperventilate. This was not real!

Before I knew it he'd taken a step closer to me, one brow arched, "Are you quite alright?"

I stepped back, raising a hand to halt him. "I'm fine, thank you." I'm not sure how I managed to be polite, considering whom I was talking to but I took one more deep breath composing myself and continued. "Mr. Hockley, correct?" I asked knowing my guess was on mark.

He looked at me, obviously curious as to how I knew, but he didn't ask, "Yes, actually, and you are?"

I paused a moment and tried to remain calm, I couldn't speak like I normally would, so I planned my next phrase. "Sophia Wess, pleased to make your acquaintance." I held up my gloved hand which he took and quickly brushed his lips against before I pulled my arm back.

"Charmed. I don't recognize the name, are you originally from the Americas?" He asked me this fluidly but I still got the feeling he was suspicious of me. To anyone who didn't know that man's true character he would have been perceived as polite but knowing what I did he sounded like a slick , someone I really didn't want to get involved with.

I opened my mouth to produce some kind of answer, but Ruth came up behind him, and I quickly closed my mouth. If I'd been nervous before, I was ten-fold now. This woman would never believe a thing I told her, and then again, what reason did she have not to?

Sensing I was looking beyond rather than at him he turned slightly and smiled in greeting to the older woman. She smiled back at him and they greeted one another as I tried not to fidget. It was then she turned her attention to me. "And who is this young woman?"

Instinctively I moved as if to answer, but caught myself as Cal apologized, "Where are my manners? Miss Wess, this is Ruth Dewitt-Bukater, my mother in law. Ruth, this is Miss Sophia Wess."

Ruth nodded at me, a smile formed on her lips although it didn't extend to her eyes, "Miss Wess. I don't recall hearing of your family before."

I smiled weakly, "Not many have... I'm afraid, and please, call me Sophia." I directed my request at the both of them, I couldn't stand being referred to as 'Miss Wess'. I vaguely wondered, as it all began to truly sink in, what day it was and just how close I was to certain doom.

"Very well then, Sophia here was just about to say where she was from, weren't you?"

I laughed, a light, forced laugh. "Oh yes, of course. To answer your question Mr. Hockley, I was born in the Americas, South America actually. My parents are both English. They met shortly before my father decided to leave for South America where he started his business."

Ruth's cold eyes centered on me, "Whatever were you doing in Europe then?"

I took yet another breath, preparing myself for another insane lie. "Unfortunately he recently passed away, so I was in London for his funeral. He wanted to be buried there, just as mother was." Luckily for me, they must have assumed this was the reason for my unease and consequent odd behavior because they stopped questioning my roots.

Another man came up, the one who always kept tabs on Rose, and whispered something to Hockley. I tried to pull his name from some memory file in my mind, but I couldn't. I had watched the movie I was somehow trapped inside in too long ago. "Excuse me." Cal walked away into the room with him and Ruth remained quiet.

I took this as my chance to escape, before she brought up some other question that would surely get me arrested, or worse. "Well, I am pleased to have met you, but I am truly exhausted. I must be heading back to my room now." Honestly, I didn't know where I would go, but anywhere would be better than talking to any more of these people. "Goodnight Mrs. Dewitt-Bukater." I nodded and turned to leave but she spoke again.

"Miss Wess-"

Another weak smile is all I could manage, "Sophia."

She smiled at me again and I couldn't help but feel as if I'd just been tossed in a snake pit. "Sophia, would you care to join us for brunch tomorrow? I would like to introduce you to my daughter Rose, Cal's fiancé. She has been feeling quite melancholy and perhaps some female company would do her well."

My breath caught in my throat, I wasn't sure what to say, I didn't want to get anymore caught up in this. My lips parted and I answered before I could fully think through just how deep I was getting, "That would be lovely, thank you."

"Good, I will have an escort sent to your room at eleven." Ruth finished speaking and was headed away before I could rebuke her for practically giving me an order.

I hadn't seen any icebergs yet and I already felt like I was sinking. First things first though, I needed to figure out what day it was, and then where I could possibly spend the night because as far as I knew, I didn't actually have a ticket for this one-way trip to hell. I headed down some steps onto a lower deck as I made my way to the back of the ship. As I made my way back I was nearly bowled over as someone ran past me. Before I had a chance to hit the floor a hand caught me.

"Are you alright miss?" It was an employee of White Star Line.

I righted myself with his aid. "Fine, thanks."

I looked up and noticed his face; obviously I hadn't spoken like a proper lady of my class. "Uh, I'm fine thank-you. Forgive me, I'm a bit lost."

His eye twinkled at me slightly, and for the life of me he seemed familiar! "No worries then Miss Wess, I'll have Lionel escort you to your rooms if you'd like."

If I didn't know any better, I could have just heard a record scratch. I was no longer just anywhere in the Twilight Zone, I'd entered the capital! A blond youth, he couldn't have been more than sixteen, stepped up beside the guy who seemed to know more than I did. "Good evening Miss Wess, would you like me to show you there now?"

My mind was whirling, I actually had a room? The staff knows me? And, oh God, the woman who knocked into me, she must be, "Rose! Oh my God." I looked over to the man who called over Lionel to ask him what day it was only to find he was gone. Only Lionel and I were standing there.

"All you alright Miss Wess?" Lionel asked looking truly concerned. I felt a little bad for acting so spacey.

"It-I'm alright Lionel, I just have to check on something, if you'll excuse m-" I stopped short as screams pierced the air. I heard as a couple of men started to run for the stern of the ship where the screams originated from.

Lionel also chose to spring to action, "Excuse me, I'll be right back." He took off before I could utter another word.

Not one to be left behind, I picked up my skirt and ran after him, "Wait!"

Lionel looked back, but instead of stopping he urged me on, "Well, come on then! Someone is in trouble!"

I neglected to wonder why I wasn't the only character in this messing things up and why for that matter, I was here to begin with. I didn't want to die and by the looks of it, I was getting nothing if tangled in a bigger mess than I cared for.


	3. Part 2

Better Left Alone

Part 2:

As Lionel and I rushed upon the scene we could hear one of the officers yell, "Alright, just stand back! And don't move an inch!" He turned to his companion, "Call the master at arms."

The second man took off on his search. "What's going on here?" Lionel asked as the first man helped Rose to her feet, a wary eye on Jack.

I believe I stared at them all for a good long minute. The more characters I met, the more real this was all becoming.

"This filth here was try-"

"Maybe it's not what it looks like!" I interjected more quickly than I'd realized and all eyes were on me. The look of confusion on Rose's face threw me the most, how could I possibly have any idea what had just happened? I hadn't been there to witness a thing. "Well, you know, it-it may have been an accident."

Jack's brows lifted practically into his hairline, but it was not he who voiced his curiosity, the shipmate asked me. "Just what do you mean by that?"

"Well, maybe he uh, perhaps the gentleman tripped and... well..." I trailed off at the hard stares sent my way.

"Just who are you anyway?" Rose asked, slightly irritated though obviously intrigued.

I felt stupid for flying off the handle like that, it's not like it had helped any. "I apologize; I didn't mean to instigate any trouble. My name is Sophia Wess."

She smiled, a genuine one, at me. "Rose Dewitt-Bukater."

Lionel then turned and nodded at me, "Miss Wess, perhaps it would be best if I showed you to your rooms now." He was already leading me away by the elbow. I could hear the voices of Ruth, Cal, the master at arms and several others heading our way.

"Yes, that's a good idea. Good evening Rose, gentlemen." I allowed Lionel to lead me away before we could run into my new acquaintances again.

As we rounded a corner I began to feel ill, what if I died on this forsaken ship? What if somehow I'd already messed up history or, at least the Hollywood version of it? "Lionel?"

"Miss Wess?" He looked at me, bright green eyes asking if I was alright.

I pondered for a minute, before finally asking, "How is it that you and that other officer back there... um.."

"Mr. Daniels." He supplied as he nodded at the lift operator before motioning me to step on.

"Uh, yes, how is it that you both knew my name?" The lift operator just smiled at us as the three of us waited to reach my floor.

Lionel's laughter soon filled the small space, "Miss Wess, either you're a very good trickster or you really aren't feeling well. Come on then, your rooms are right this way." The lift had stopped before I realized it and again I was being led down a corridor.

We stopped in front of a door that strangely enough only had the letter B on it and no number. I blinked at the door a couple of times before turning to Lionel, "Wait a minute, I still don't understand how thi-" I paused, Lionel was nowhere to be found.

"Lionel?" Glancing around the hallway it could easily be said no one was anywhere within fifty feet of me. I turned back to the door and stared at it some more. Somehow, it felt like opening this door would make it so there was no way back.

"Oh well, only one way to find out." I tried the handle, nothing. The door was locked. "Now what?" I looked around some more before I started patting myself down. For all I knew I could have had the, "Key!" I shouted in joy as I pulled out a key from a hidden pocket in my skirt.

After getting inside and checking to see where my bedroom and even private bath was, I promptly threw myself down on a chaise. Apparently, the Sophia Wess I knew nothing about was pretty well off. I let the quiet soak into me as I thought of the situation. So, I was on a ship headed nowhere fast, and I had no clue how to stop what was happening around me. Oh, and the consequences there could be if I altered anything, which, I already had. Great, perhaps if I fell asleep now I could wake up and realize this was all just a lucid dream.

"Miss Wess?"

I shot up with a strangled yelp. A soft feminine voice had shattered my hope. I looked into the face of a young woman, dressed as a hand maid. "Who are you?"

A look of worry creased over her brow and she took a step closer to me, "Miss Wess are you alright? It's me, Alison; I was just going to ask if you'd like your bath drawn now. A gentleman stopped by earlier and announced that you should be ready for brunch tomorrow at ten."

I just stared openly at her. Something was very familiar about her too, just like the officer, Mr. Daniels. Was this whole thing some kind of set-up?

"Are you certain you're alright?" She asked cautiously. Her strawberry blonde hair was pulled up tight, but somehow I knew it would fall in soft curls if she let it down.

Nodding, I stood, "I'm fine, really, I..." I stared at her face; she looked so much like my oldest sister, Anne, that it frightened me. Of course, Anne had died at fifteen when Margaret was nine and I'd just turned eight. "How old are you Alison?"

She smiled softly at me, her gentle green eyes crinkled very slightly with the motion, "I've just come into my fifteenth year Miss."

I must have blanched three shades as she stepped closer to me. "Excuse me ma'am, but you don't look well, perhaps some rest."

"Yes, yes... perhaps just a little... rest."

"I'll have your bath ready in a moment and a cup of tea ready at your bedside." And with that she hurried into the other room.

There was no mistaking it. Alison could be Anne's twin. Both my sisters had taken after my mother with their blonde curls and bright green eyes. I was the oddball who took my fathers black wavy hair and ice blue eyes. Looking at Alison was like reliving my past and all I wanted at the moment was to run home to the PRESENT.

That night I had nightmares about the day our mother had brought, Anne, Maggie, and I to the lake. Anne's drowning always haunted me. It was a horrible myriad of color and sunlight as everything swirled away. Suffice to say I slept very little so when Alison came in the morning to draw my curtains I attempted to hide under the sheets.

"Come on Miss, it's time to get dressed. You won't want to be late."

Reluctantly I peeked from my hiding place. "Do I have to?"

I kept putting a hand to my chest as Lionel led me to the dining room. I really hated the whole ordeal of getting dressed in all the layers of clothes, but honestly the corset took the cake. I was still having some trouble breathing properly as we reached the doors. "Here you are Miss, good day." Lionel turned and left before I got to respond, the doors to the dining room being opened before me.

I stepped into the room, smoothing down my rose and ivory dress. The table my new 'friends' were sitting at wasn't far away and it looked like they had just arrived. The desire to run off before I was spotted took over again, but I was far too late, Ruth had seen me, smiled, then leaned over to Rose and pointed me out. Looking up, Rose too smiled at me and gave a polite wave.

Plastering on my own smile I headed straight over to their table. It made no sense to dawdle at this point. When I arrived, someone pulled a chair for me, and I was ushered into my seat, greetings of good morning were directed at me and I responded accordingly. The whole time I was wondering when she would be going to meet Jack in order to thank him. If she didn't go soon, I was afraid she wouldn't go at all. After we had eaten and still she hadn't made a move to leave, I decided to intervene.

"If you'll excuse me, I believe I'd like to stroll the deck for some air. Would anyone care to join me?" I directed my question at Rose, hoping she would get the hint. At first she arched a brow at me, then a look of comprehension dawned upon her and she too stood up. The others politely refused.

"Actually, that reminds me, I have something to take care of. I'll join you later on deck Sophia." She turned to the others, "Mother, Cal, gentlemen." Mouthing a thank-you at me and started to make her way from the table.

"I'll accompany you back to your room." Cal said to her standing as well.

"No, I'm fine, thank you. I won't be long." Without giving him chance to argue, she pulled away from Hockley and was across the room in no time.

"Well, excuse me." I said turning to leave but was stopped by a hand at my elbow. What was it with the men of this era? Cal had halted my effort to escape.

I looked up at him, questioning without words. He just smiled back down at me before replying, "Come now, I can't have two ladies run from me in the same hour now can I? I'll join you on your walk. That is, if the offer still stands."

I wanted to scream, this wasn't what I needed right now. I had actually been planning on exploring the ship some more so that I could prepare in case of any trouble, that and I had to figure out a way to get Rose and Jack to trust me enough to heed a few of my warnings. That would again have to be put on hold despite the fact that time was not on my side. I forced another smile, I was becoming pretty good at it by this point. "Certainly Mr. Hockley."

He led me out of the dining hall and up to the deck all the while making small talk about the dullest things imaginable. When we finally got up on deck I took a breath of relief, being next to this man felt suffocating and I was hoping to find Rose soon so she could join me as promised. I remembered the name of his, what was he, friend? Mr. Lovejoy. At least Hockley wasn't sending him off to stalk Rose yet, and so help me, he wouldn't.

A good twenty minutes later, I was more than ready to go. I hadn't once spotted Rose or Jack and Hockley and I had run out of things to say on the weather and the ship.

"I have to ask, whatever are you doing traveling alone? It is quite..." He began.

"Unusual?" I asked.

"Indeed."

"Well, I've mentioned before why I was in Europe, correct?"

He nodded. "Your father's passing, yes."

"I am going to the States to live with my aunt, Joanne. I have no other family and my handmaid, Alison, is here with me so that I am not totally alone." I bit my lip, hoping that was enough to get him off this track. If this conversation went on too long, I was sure to fumble on a lie.

"And, are you not married?"

"No." Why are you asking me this?

"Engaged?"

"No, and pardon me, but I'm not entirely sure this is a proper conversation." Stop asking me questions!

"I apologize, it was a candid question. I wonder where Rose has run off to. That woman is too difficult to hold onto. She did promise to join you, didn't she?" He quickly changed the subject of my personal affairs (or lack thereof) and I thanked whatever god sent me the reprieve.

Ringing my hands together, I stared out at the ocean. The sun was shining brilliantly off its surface and I wished to go home. There was some reason I was here, but I doubted I would find out before it was too late. The captain wouldn't listen to me if I, a random character in this fiasco, marched up to him and demanded we reduce speed.

Realizing I hadn't responded I quickly threw in, "She did, but I wouldn't worry. She's an intelligent and sociable young woman, I'm sure she just got caught in a conversation or two."

"That she is, and it troubles me somewhat, that she can be so carefree. A woman needs to be grounded and respectful of her husband and his reputation. Don't you agree?"

I turned to face him fully now, he wanted my opinion and he would have it, like it or not. "Well, I do agree that a woman should respect her husband but he should respect her as well and all people should be grounded. That a woman should obey her husbands every whim, I do not think is fair. A marriage is a partnership. For a partnership to be successful, both parties should share equal power. If not, it isn't a partnership, but a dictatorship, and that can quickly crumble."

He raised his eyebrows at me slightly, "Is that so? It seems you are just as opinionated as our dear Rose. It must be the times; you women have far too much schooling for your own good."

I narrowed my eyes at him as he turned to look out at the ocean. What a jerk! I swear, if I weren't in the position of acting, he would have been victim of a brutal verbal assault. As it was, I bit my tongue. It would do no good to start an argument with a sexist who was still living on the brink of the women's rights movement.

He turned to look at me again, a smile upon his face, "No argument? I expected you to be more upset."

The look I must have been giving him clearly said otherwise and I was a second from snapping back when Rose came quickly up behind me. "Ah, Sophia, there you are! I was just coming to find you. Where have you been?"

Oh my, let me see, waiting for you! Half thankful, half annoyed I faced her. "Oh, Rose, I was waiting for you of course. Your fiancé," I motioned towards Hockley, "was kind enough to keep me company until your return."

Rose's green eyes darted from me, to Cal who stood a few feet behind me. "I see." She gave me a slightly apologetic look. "I'm sorry I was so long, but I came across Mr. Dawson and we spoke for a while. He was quite humble about his rescue yesterday evening."

"So I was correct?" I asked.

"Whatever do you mean?" Cal had moved and taken hold of Rose's arm.

Rose smiled up at him and patted his arm. "Oh, darling, I forgot to mention, Miss Wess and I met previous to our brunch today. She happened upon my rescue, and odd as it may seem, she came to Mr. Dawson's defense when he was facing arrest. She wasn't one to assume the worst of things."

Winking at me she continued, "It was an accident, a silly one really, but I'm sure you'll hear all about it tonight." I quirked a brow and she explained, "Cal has invited Mr. Dawson to have dinner with us, and I would like you to come as well. If it's alright with you of course."

"It's perfectly alright, thank you." This was the first good thing I could think that happened. If I went to the infamous dinner tonight, I could keep an eye out for Lovejoy and keep him off of Rose's tail. I just needed to formulate a plan to get him to back off. Once that was complete I'd have the rest of the night to explore the ship and perhaps find a way to help keep Jack and his friends, Fabritzio and Tommy alive.

At this point Rose said something to him quietly and he left after excusing himself. When he was completely out of view I asked her, "So, what did you discuss with J- Mr. Dawson?"

Giving me a strange look she ventured, "Oh, so many different things. He is quite an amazing person, I admit I am a bit envious of the way he lives his life. Wouldn't you like to just head off into an adventure? See where life takes you?"

Chuckling I wanted to say I was done wishing for a different reality because sometime, life gave you what you asked for, but not necessarily what you wanted. Of course, the reply was different. "Always. The world puts too many restrictions on us. It'd be nice to be free and just be myself."

"Yes, I know the feeling exactly. Well Sophia, I do believe you had wanted to speak to me about something?" She waited expectantly.

"I did." Thinking a moment I started towards some vacant chairs in the near distance. "Perhaps we should sit down a moment."

Rose followed me obediently, taking a seat beside me after I patted the chair in invitation. How much could I tell her while still sounding sane? "I know what I am about to say will make little to no sense, and you'll probably think I'm crazy, but please, just try to hear me out."

Rose grabbed my hands quickly, "You're hands are ice cold. Are you well?"

"Fine, I'm fine, but I need you to focus on what I'm about to tell you. It's very important that you understand and that you take it seriously, or at least consider it a possibility." Catching her eyes with mine I gave her a firm look that left no room for joking.

"I'm listening Sophia, you can tell me. I promise I'll try to understand."

Shaking breath escaped me, "This ship will si-"

"Miss Sophia?"

Rose and I turned to see Mr. Daniels.

"Yes?"

"I'm sorry to interrupt, but there seems to have been a problem with your room."

I blinked, "My room?"

"What sort of problem?" Rose asked.

"It's quite unusual. Come with me down that way and we'll have everything straightened out."

"But, what do you mean, what happened?" My room, what on earth was going on, I wasn't even supposed to have a room!

"We'll be more than glad to explain everything once we get down to your rooms. Come ladies, the master at arms is waiting to take a statement."

Baffled, Rose and I followed after the rather short man. Unbelievable, I had just gotten Rose to sit down long enough to listen about the ship and this came along. Time kept ticking against me and there seemed to be nothing I could do about it.

**AN:** Thank-you to anyone who has kept with me so far in this fic. I know we haven't seen much of Jack, but all in due time. I want to make sure the tension builds as the protagonist runs shorter and shorter on time. I hope everyone has also been able to pick up on the back story of the mystery of why Sophia Wess was thrown into this alternate universe. Writing in the first person is a challenge for me as I'm used to third-person. This format is so much more limited as I cannot address other characters direct thoughts and individual actions. Sorry if it isn't all that great.

I do have a small request; **I need a beta-reader** to help me improve my writing. I know it is probably riddled with grammatical errors, and sentences that just don't flow well. I try to catch these when I re-read through my work, but I don't have much time to dedicate to correction. I'm amazed I even found time to work on this fiction.

At any rate, if you're still with me, thank you a million times for taking the time out to read, I hope you've enjoyed this latest installment. We're half way there!

Kei


End file.
